Engaño
by Llanca
Summary: Si Naruto tuviera que lanzar la primera piedra en juzgar el adulterio, sería impedido por la lluvia de rocas que le arrebatarían el lugar. Naru/Ino breve Naru/Hina.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

Advertencias: Lemon.

-Bla bla - Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ - Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Engaño ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo único

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

—¡Ahh, Naruto!

Naruto Uzumaki perdió la cabeza cuando el grito que llevaba su nombre le hizo eco en los tímpanos, generando una melodía que se extendió a medida que continuaba embistiendo a la mujer bajo su cuerpo.

Ensimismado, suplicó compasión por la acumulación de la lujuria que palpitaba en su erección. No es que no fuera delicioso, sino que el sentir era tan intenso, que lo estaba desquiciando de a poco.

Y, definitivamente, no ayudaba que ella temblara por las arremetidas conjugadas.

—¡Mierda! — gruñó entre dientes, profundizando la entrada en la cálida cavidad que filtraba la miel de ambos.

—¡Naruto…!

Un espasmo le recorrió la médula en una onda eléctrica que le erizó la piel, el clímax estaba comenzando a filtrársele por los poros en un cosquilleo sin fin. Asimismo, no fue capaz de reprimir un espasmo que suscitó de lo más recóndito de su cuerpo, que trajo consigo la liberación del orgasmo cuando sintió que se le quemó la piel.

—Oh, Ino… —se quejó pesado en un suspiro ronco mientras propiciaba una última embestida salvaje.

—¡Ahh!

Acabó, derrumbándose sobre ella, tratando en el acto recuperar el aliento perdido.

Enseguida -y con la suficiente capacidad residual- unió su boca a los labios entreabiertos que balbuceaban palabras inentendibles. Las selló, aventurando su lengua en una guerra que fue envidia de los grandes encuentros históricos.

Como la mayoría de las veces, el rubio salió victorioso, ahogando al unísono un jadeo espeso.

—Hermosa — murmuró separándose de los labios hinchados para esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

¡Joder! Incluso después de ardientes noches en compañía de Ino Yamanaka -la autoproclamada kunoichi más bella y sexy de Konoha- era capaz de sentir los mismos burbujeos de la primera vez en su vientre.

Sensaciones a flor de piel que le pulverizaban la razón. Aún no lograba comprenderlo… Ino se había convertido en todo para él, causal por la cual estaba completamente emborracho de ella. En efecto, no necesitaba entender nada, sólo sentir.

Respiró profundo, descansando su cabeza en el hombro sudoroso que esperaba su encuentro, como era habitual.

Apenas halló la acogida, cerró los ojos, dejándose enajenar por las caricias delicadas que se delineaban en los músculos de su espalda.

—Ino…

Si Naruto tuviera que lanzar la primera piedra en juzgar el adulterio, sería impedido por la lluvia de rocas que le arrebatarían el lugar. No era el único, por lo que consecuente reconocía el pecado, aceptándolo como un vivir.

No se trataba de escudar lo hecho, ni mucho menos de victimizarse en lo impropio. El error iba de su mano, porque así lo quiso él.

La aceptación era más sincera sino sólo la concientizaba Naruto, que pese a lo absurdo de cada caída, era justificado por la mujer que le clamaba amor eterno.

Un suertudo, dirían los malaventurados que no tenían la oportunidad de aprobación de quienes eran sus parejas, no obstante, no era orgullo lo que sentía cada vez que desaparecía por la puerta de la habitación de la platinada.

Aún así, no podía combatir con lo que sentía, estaba demasiado sumido para dejarlo a fin de nada. Es por eso que disfrutaba cada momento con Ino como si fuera el último de su existencia.

Abstraído, recorrió con una mano la carne bajo su tacto, hundiendo sus dedos en un viaje húmedo desde la cadera hacia la estrecha cintura de la heredera del clan Yamanaka. Conjuntamente, ascendió presionando con fuerza la piel de las costillas, accediendo a una ruta en la base del pecho que deleitaban sus dígitos.

Una caricia suave, asimismo, lasciva en su totalidad.

Pronto, percibió un gemido casi inaudible. Lo que se vio acompañado de un vaivén que lo obligó a adentrarse en ella.

—Cógeme…

Sonriendo, abrió sus ojos y levantó su cabeza, estableciendo una mirada cómplice con la rubia.

—Vamos, Naruto — Ino levantó sus caderas, causando un envite que endureció la masculinidad del Uzumaki que estaba aún en su interior.

—Maldición, me vas a volver loco, Ino-chan — murmuró sintiéndola friccionarse bajo su cuerpo, despertándole de esa manera todos los deseos de un próximo round más, que en definitiva ya estaba en curso, pues el roce de los pezones bajo tu tórax, se habían encargado de excitarlo aún más, si es que eso fuese posible.

—Eso quiero — le guiñó un ojo al momento que se mordía sensualmente el labio inferior.

Perdiéndose en el brilló especial que reflejaban los ojos azulados de la florista, no pudo formular una negación, al menos, no ante una petición proveniente de la mujer que amaba.

¿Cómo decirle que no? Si el poder de dominación que Ino descargaba cada vez que lo tocaba, pulverizaba hasta la más diminuta gota de sentido común que poseía, embrujándolo sin piedad.

La embistió.

—¡Ah! —se quejó la platinada cerrando los ojos y envolviendo las piernas alrededor de las caderas del Uzumaki. —Más… más, Naruto…

Y luego de escuchar aquellas palabras alentadoras a sus acciones, vagó en los diversos estadios del placer. No fue consciente de nada más, su razón se desvaneció por completo.

~oo--oo--oo--oo--oo~

—Ino-chan… —susurró abrazándola y acomodándola a su lado.

—¿Te irás pronto, Naruto?

—Debo hacerlo… —respondió acariciándole la mejilla con la punta de la nariz.

—Uhm… un rato más… — le pidió frunciendo los labios en actitud infantil.

Él sonrió.

—Sólo un poco más — cedió.

La rubia asintió en silencio, acurrucándose a su cuerpo.

—Gracias… —musitó antes de caer rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

Naruto la observó dormirse entre sus brazos, como una niña pequeña que necesitaba protección que, por supuesto, él estaba dispuesto a dársela.

Respiró profundamente, besándole la mejilla en un breve contacto.

Los minutos fueron efímeros, tan breves como siempre, dejándole un sabor amargo en la boca.

En realidad, deseaba poder estar más con ella, tenerla para él, hacerle saber al mundo entero que la hermosa kunoichi de ojos azules le pertenecía, mas todo era un engaño.

Y cada vez que lo pensaba, continuaba en lo falso.

Jamás podría ser completamente de ella, del mismo modo, no podía seguir siendo tan ingenuo. Las continuas noches estaba con ella eran adictivas como para hacerse el abstemio, causal por la cual no podía dejar la adicción.

Estaba atrapado.

—T-Te… —no pudo decirlo, ya que pese a que lo sentía tremendamente en su pecho, en un eco desahuciado que le imploraba que confesara lo cierto, le era imposible. —_Amo…_

~oo--oo--oo--oo--oo~

En cuanto salió de la residencia en donde vivía la rubia platinada, se encontró con la mirada perlada de su mujer.

—Hinata… — murmuró estableciendo contacto visual con la Hyuuga.

—B-Buenos días, Naruto… —le dijo en un tono suave y sumiso.

Esbozó una sonrisa zorruna, acercándose a ella que sostenía un paraguas para protegerse de la lluvia.

—T-Te estaba esperando… n-no quería que te mojaras… — bajó su mirada, un tanto avergonzada.

—Gracias, Hinata-chan, eres la mejor —enseguida posó sus labios en la mejilla de su esposa que se ruborizó al instante.

—¿Cómo está, I-Ino-chan?

—Ella está bien… —se quedó en silencio unos segundos, tratando de digerir el nudo en la garganta.

Un silencio incómodo inundó el ambiente. No era para menos, pues que ella supiera todo no lo hacían sentirse mejor.

—M-Me alegro —sonrió, mostrándole el mismo gesto de todas las mañanas en que lo iba a buscar luego de que él pasara la noche con su amante. Dolía, sí, pero era mejor aceptar la infidelidad en vez de sumergirse en lo erróneo y dedicarse a perderlo.

—Te amo, Hinata. —Confesó pasándole un brazo por la cintura al notar la mirada triste de su compañera de vida. —En verdad te amo... —Repitió mordiéndose en el alma el nombre de la platinada.

—Y-Yo también, Naruto… — y las palabras de amor, respaldaban su decisión de aceptarlo, porque a fin de cuentas, a la única que le decía te amo, era a ella, no a Ino. Sólo con eso se conformaba, aunque lo sintiera precario la mayoría de las veces.

Al final, la asfixia se sopesaba con la aceptación y la mentira, recurriendo a un círculo vicioso que no tenía fin; Y tan profundo fueron esta vez en la pronunciación, que para que sirviera de algo, tenían que dañarse. Después de todo, era mucho mejor vivir atrapado en el engaño por voluntad propia.

* * *

**.**

**FIN...**

**.**

* * *

Hola. ¿Qué hubo? ^^

Pues, mi primer Naru/Ino. Y vaya que fue bueno escribirlo. Tenía unas ganas tremenda de escribir uno... qué genial, me siento realizada. Aunque en definitiva, el one shot está bastante crudo. Sin embargo... ¿Acaso la infidelidad no es así?

Espero les guste. Nos vemos pronto. ¡Besitos!


End file.
